A magnetic memory device (a semiconductor integrated circuit device) in which transistors and magnetoresistive effect elements are integrated on a semiconductor substrate is proposed.
The magnetoresistive effect element must be high in thermal disturbance resistance Δ and low in write current Ic. However, the magnetoresistive effect element which completely satisfies such a requirement does not necessarily exist until now.